


Explorations

by kamidog, trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [7]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, and learning some things, blowjob, establishing the relationship, handjob, many things, naked gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Harry still isn't entirely sure how he should act, how to say what he wants. He realises he doesn't know much about Albert at all. It's time for an education.





	1. Growing Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm would anyone care to have all the dates put on the fic in this series?
> 
> [5th September 1990]

Harry jumped up from the couch when he heard Albert's key in the door. Time had dragged so slowly waiting for him to come home. This was Harry's second day in Albert's apartment and he had ventured out, finding ways to occupy his time, but it hadn't made evening arrive any faster. He left the TV on, not wanting to waste the fraction of a second it would take to switch it off. 

“Albert!” He hadn't even shut the door yet, perhaps Harry was being too obvious, too much, but Albert smiled. 

“It's like having a large bipedal dog.” His expression soured slightly. “You know there was an interesting collection of photographs by my desk this morning. You can't tell me you didn't have any involvement Harry. Entirely unprofessional.”

He looked tired, Harry kissed him in apology and Albert seemed to relax slightly. 

“Maybe it's payback.You shouldn't be so offensive about the place where I was born and raised…” Harry said playfully, hoping he hadn't upset him too much. 

“You wouldn't feel the same about me if I didn't express my feelings honestly.”

Albert was joking too, which was a good sign.

“That's true,” Harry said, tone serious. “It wasn't so bad was it?" He asked, slightly worried. He had begun to regret playing along as soon as Diane had left. 

“I suppose not,” Albert sighed. 

“I'll make you coffee,” Harry murmured to not disturb Albert's exhausted mind. 

They moved inside and Albert set his case on the table in the living room. He looked to the TV. 

“Sports? In _my_ home?”

“I was just killing time,” Harry said, turning it off. “I don't get to watch it much anymore. It was a nice thing to do but I'm here to see you. Which is a better thing.”

“I should hope so,” Albert said, slightly indignant. 

He turned to the kitchen and Harry remembered with horror what he had left on the counter. He cut across Albert, barging ahead to stand in front of the counter, blocking Albert's view of the flowers. Flowers he had brought for Albert. It had been an immediate thought, a gesture you made to your partner that had been instilled in him. It just so happened that all of his romantic attachments until this point had been women and he had realised he had no clue how he should treat Albert. How he could translate his feelings in an appropriate way. 

He had almost walked out of the shop when it dawned on him, he had been halfway through a conversation with the shop assistant, but went through with it anyway. He had chosen, with some help, something that wasn't too bright or garish. The bouquet was modest, comprised of blues, purples and white with ferns around the outside. When he returned to the apartment he nearly put them in the trash until he realised Albert would see them there. He reassured himself that Albert valued honesty and would appreciate the sentiment even if the delivery was ‘wrong’. 

He met Albert's eyes - he looked decidedly annoyed at Harry's behaviour and that wasn't the best start. Harry shifted, awkward and agitated, before sighing in defeat. He turned to pick up the vase and turned back to face him. 

“Sorry about the vase. It doesn't match any of the decor but it's the only thing I could find.”

He had to go back out and find one when he returned to the apartment and realised he had nowhere to put the flowers. They would have wilted by the time Albert came home if he hadn't put them in water. 

“You… brought me flowers?”

_Oh God, why had he brought him flowers?_

“I uh…” He dared to look at Albert and found his annoyance had been replaced by fondness. 

"Harry. What is the purpose of these flowers given as a gift?"

"...To show how I feel..."

"Right, so is that sentiment any different because I'm a man?"

"No..."

"And what am I going to do with them?"

"Put them in your kitchen or something?"

"Right, they will look nice in my home and make me think of you. What about any of that is gender-specific?"

Harry felt a small smile tugging at his lips. Of course Albert would be able to read the situation, Harry ‘wasn't that complicated’ after all. Albert looked away from him and was he… blushing? Harry couldn't tell for certain. 

"No reason a man can't also enjoy being courted," Albert mumbled. 

“ _Courted_?” 

_Albert Rosenfield_ wanted to be _courted_? Well, that was more familiar territory. Harry placed the vase back down, took a single flower from the bouquet and placed the stem between his teeth. The image probably didn't work as well as it should with him grinning as he was. Albert took one look at him and put a hand to his forehead, shifting his attention to the floor. 

“If this is your technique of picking people up it needs some work to say the least. It's embarrassing.”

Harry crouched down slightly and tilted Albert's head so they made eye contact once more. Harry removed the flower from his mouth and smiled. 

“Well then, it's a good thing I don't need to do it for anyone else.”

He raised the flower up and brushed the soft petals in a straight line down the centre of Albert's face. He was definitely blushing now, frowning to try and counteract it. 

"You wanna know what this one means?" Harry murmured. 

"...sure.”

Suddenly a rush of shy awkwardness flowed over Harry once more. This was becoming so _romantic_ and _sentimental_ and what Albert would probably describe as corny - it didn't feel right at all. Albert seemed to take pity on his discomfort and kissed him. 

“You were the one who asked. I know enough to say that it's a tulip, but please, enlighten me to its hidden meanings.”

“Well, a tulip can mean many things depending on the colour,” Harry began with relative ease. “This one is purple and that means a… uh a… forever love,” he mumbled. 

Harry stared intently at the tulip. 

“The girl in the shop helped me decide. She told me all the meanings,” he added hurriedly. 

“You must have been so terribly flustered trying to figure out what you should do,” Albert said with a smile that looked to be on the verge of laughter. “If you went to so much trouble over it I'd like to hear them all,” he added more seriously to ease Harry's nerves.

Harry's smile was shy and he could see Albert's jaw tense in response. There was still an awkward moment of Harry nervously picking at the flower stem, wondering how he should continue, _if_ he should continue. Albert opened his mouth to say something, probably change the subject and save Harry's dignity, but Harry grabbed a flower at random and thrust it into Albert's face. 

“This one. This one is a bluebell. It represents humility. Because I'm sorry about giving the photos to Diane. And this,” he blurted before Albert could speak. “The white tulips are to ask for forgiveness too. I really should have asked you about turning up here… A violet! A violet represents loyalty, and um… devotion, faithfulness and modesty…”

Harry stumbled over that one and it's more embarrassing sentiments but Albert stood patiently. He picked up the vase and lightly brushed the small purple petals. 

“That one?”

“Yeah…”

“What's this big white one then?”

“A peony… bashfulness and compassion… can express shame but also a happy life and good health.”

“Shame?”

“For acting stupidly…”

“Harry. Didn't I concede it wasn't that bad? What is this last one then? There are two different colours so two different meanings?”

“Hyacinth. The purple one is for forgiveness too and… and the blue is for the constancy of love…”

“And this?” Albert tugged on a fern. “Does that have a meaning too?”

“Of course. Sincerity.”

“That wasn't so bad was it?” Albert asked and Harry shook his head. It reminded him of when Albert first came back to Twin Peaks and he stumbled over the explanations of his pets, opening up to him, realising that Albert _cared_. “I appreciate your efforts and I would also appreciate that coffee you promised me.”

“I completely forgot-”

“Because you were fretting over your floristry, I know, you are forgiven. Forgiven for everything else too you dope.”

Harry smiled and Albert kissed him. 

“You haven't even taken your jacket off. Sit down.”

“I still have work to do.”

“Five more minutes won't hurt right? Sit down.”

Albert sighed and did as he was told, removing his jacket too. Harry recalled what he had thought about earlier. It would probably be a good idea to talk to Albert about it. Despite his delivery at times, he was a good communicator and could make sense of some things easier than Harry. 

“All that matters now is that I'm with you but it made me wonder… the flowers… about my previous relationships…”

“Don't look so guilty. There's such a thing as bisexuality. Being with me doesn't invalidate anything you might have experienced previously.”

He said it with such ease and so naturally, as if it was completely obvious. It felt that way now, as he heard it. Albert looked like he was fighting a smile. 

“What?”

“Your expressions are priceless sometimes - you look like the first elephant to find a peanut.”

Harry wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but Albert kissed him as he set the coffee on the counter and he decided it was the former. 

“But you're…”

“I’m gay, yes. Always have been.”

“And you’re not worried…?”

“What would I be worried about? That you might leave me for someone else?“

Harry looked at him and could feel the worry tightening his features.

“Would you?” Albert asked, brows raised. 

“No! No, I just mean-”

“Harry, if I thought you the type to not take our relationship seriously enough to _tell_ me of any changes regarding your feelings, do you think I would be here, now, with you like this? Other than that, whatever happens happens. Being bisexual doesn’t change anything about you as a person, or about this relationship. Besides, bisexuals somehow being more promiscuous than other sexualities is nothing but a stereotype. The same as ‘all gay men are effeminate’, which is just as untrue, wouldn’t you say?”

A wonky grin stole itself onto Harry's face. 

“...You _do_ care an awful lot about how you look…”

“Oh, because dressing like a deranged dimwit is the height of manliness. You would know, of course.”

Harry laughed and kissed him. 

“Unfortunately this paperwork isn't going to write itself.”

“Right. Sorry, I really should have asked you if I should come…”

“You're here and I appreciate it, it's just not ideal for you to be stuck here all day.”

“It's worth it,” Harry said and something seemed to cloud Albert's expression but it was gone as soon as it appeared. 

“Watch your damn sports,” he muttered good-naturedly. 

\-----

Albert wasn't distracted by the drone of the TV (he wasn't remotely interested in it), the only thing that drew his attention were Harry's occasional outbursts. Each time it happened he looked over to Albert sheepishly in apology for the disruption and Albert shook his head, trying to appear exasperated by it. 

Albert scrubbed a hand over his face once he'd finished writing his reports and decided to join Harry on the couch to read through the file. All that seemed to be playing now on the TV were sport commentary and highlights. Albert rhythmically tapped his pen against the paper and Harry began to gradually lean against him. It was… nice. Albert was reminded of when he stayed on Harry's couch and they very nearly had this. It felt like a vision of his future, that maybe one day they could live together. He couldn't imagine it in this moment, a situation where one or both of them would have such a career change to allow for it, but he found himself hoping for it. One day. 

“22 players, two teams, one ball, going from one end of the pitch to the other - Harry, I could talk about this all night,” Albert said in his best sports commentator impression. 

“Technically, it's 45 players per team if you count those not on the pitch,” Harry countered. “And it _is_ interesting when you have to account for making a team suitable for offensive and defensive positions… Albert. Have you already stopped listening?”

“Maybe your side-mouth is distracting me.”

“My what?”

“There it is. Don't tell me you've never noticed or that no one ever told you.”

“Albert. Told me what?”

“Well I suppose it might not be an unusual trait to have in a hick town like yours.”

“ _Albert._ ”

“You talk out of one side of your mouth. Usually the left. It's more prominent when you are animated in some way.”

“I don't. Do I?”

Harry grew self conscious, speaking softer as if that would stop it happening. He touched the corners of his mouth to see if he could detect and prevent it. 

“Harry.”

“I can't believe I never knew. And it's so obvious…”

Albert traced his fingers delicately over Harry's lips. 

“It wasn't my intention to make you paranoid. I can't imagine you without it. I find it… endearing.”

Harry smiled against his fingertips. 

“Oh yeah?”

Albert kissed the left side of his mouth. 

“Isn't it a good thing no one thought to mention it? That it was never the subject of schoolyard teasing?”

“Hm, but it's likely no one ever bullied me because I was the son of the sheriff who also had an older brother attending the same school. Although I imagine that wouldn't have stopped someone like you,” Harry nudged him playfully. “There was plenty of fodder I'm sure.” 

“If that situation were even possible clearly it would mean I was flirting with you.”

“Well I think _your_ techniques for ‘picking people up’ need more work than mine. Insults won't get you anywhere.”

“You are not adequately qualified in this field to be giving _me_ advice. Besides, I got you didn't I?”

“You sure did,” Harry said, nuzzling against his neck. Albert felt his hair brush against his jaw and he shuddered, instinctively placing a hand at the back of Harry's head. “But it might have happened quicker without the insults…”

“So, without being aware of your facial quirks, you feel you were still somehow a prime bullying target who would have been victimised were it not for your familial associations?” Albert passed by Harry's statement, getting them back on track. 

“Oh yeah. I grew quick. Shy but never able to be out of sight. Softly spoken. I may have _looked_ older than my age, being so tall, but I didn't sound it - my voice sure took its time in breaking.”

“How long?” Albert asked, intrigued by this revelation. He couldn't imagine Harry without a deep voice. 

“Well definitely after everyone else in my class. I lost my voice for a few days and when it came back it was more or less like this. It took weeks for people to believe I wasn't faking it… What?”

Albert shook his head, trying not to laugh. 

“It's interesting to imagine,” he said, running a hand over Harry's throat. He felt him swallow. “Surely you were on the football team or involved in some other kind of dull, aggressive sporting activity that’s really nothing more than a thinly-veiled gateway into society’s rigid gender roles and constrictive masculinity?”

“Football team,” Harry nodded. 

“From what I recall doesn't such an involvement win you acclaim from your peers?”

“Sure, I guess it did.”

Harry stopped short and frowned.

“What realisations have just been illuminated for you?” 

“Albert, I don't even _know_ you,” he sounded guilty for not possessing personal information about Albert that he could never have known. 

“You only don't know because I haven’t told you yet. Is it a problem?”

“No! I just realised I don't know anything about you. Usually I guess I'd know someone better first. Before being so… intimate. But I don't mind, I just hadn't thought about it like that until now. I don't want to seem… I'm interested in you Albert. I just haven't asked about you and I feel a little selfish.”

“I think you know me, my personality, what I'm like, how I live. I don't know much about your life either. We can talk about it if you want. What would you like to know?”

“About your life.”

“Elaborate. I don't have the time at present to relay my entire life story.”

“Whatever you consider important. What should I know first?”

“Hmm...How about: I'm Jewish. I suspect you were able to deduce that for yourself but I suppose I should clarify that I'm not _practicing_ , for want of a better word. It's not something that particularly affects me, I don't care to parade it around but that doesn't mean I'm embarrassed by it or that I don't _want_ to be. It's part of me although I don't celebrate or observe any of the holidays but I have good memories of spending them with my grandma when I was a child. We were close, probably because we were so similar, she was blunt, honest and stubborn - she belligerently conversed in Yiddish, especially if everyone else wasn't speaking it. I picked a lot of it up from her but my parents wanted me to speak ‘proper’ English - that's all they ever used around me. 

My parents couldn't be held up as an example of matrimonial love and devotion - theirs was a union of practicality, which wasn't a bad thing, they never fought. I'm an only child and they worked extremely hard to ensure I could get to Yale. I played my part too of course, dedicating myself entirely to my studies, resulting in numerous job offers after my graduation. I had always intended to go into law enforcement though, and Gordon got me right out of the academy. 

I call my mother every week, she's in a nursing home with my father - he has dementia. Before you get too maudlin - they are well looked after and are happy enough. I've never ‘brought anyone home’, for various reasons, but that's no reason you couldn't meet them if you wanted to at some point. It just won't be a barrel of laughs with their circumstances, but you're sensitive enough, they'll undoubtedly prefer you over me, what with your manners and patience.”

Harry looked like an unfortunate deer, wide-eyed in the beam of a truck headlight, frozen against impending doom. It wouldn't be _that_ bad.

“I'm not offended if you don't, as I've said, no one has had the ‘privilege’. I just thought it might be relevant with your interest in my life.”

Harry proceeded to fluster, trying to buy time to figure out what he should say. 

“Uh- ah- I'd-”

“Harry, don't sweat it. I'm not about to take you there right now.”

“But I'd want to… sometime. If you'd take me I'd be honoured.”

“I feel there's doubt on the horizon. Spit it out.”

“No. I really would want to. It just feels… sudden. I've not… I've not told anyone yet. It has nothing to do with you being a man I just… I'm a private person I guess and I want to explore this with you without any interference.”

With anyone else Albert would have taken the assurance that it wasn't about his gender to mean the exact opposite but not Harry. One of the reasons this relationship seemed to work was their foundations of truth and honesty - traits that formed a large part of who they were individually and that they valued in each other. 

“Well you're more than welcome to explore however you wish,” Albert murmured before kissing him. “But I think it's only fair that you give me your life in a nutshell too.”

“Oh but it's just… ‘small-minded, small-town’ stuff.”

“Maybe I want to hear it if it's about you,” Albert said, attempting to stifle the yawn that would negate his point. 

Harry took it as a cue to stretch, sitting up straight, contact against Albert removed. 

“Not tonight Albert, we've talked for too long already. Time to hit the hay.”

“Please tell me you did not just say that.”

“What? It's an expression.”

Albert sighed, he shouldn't have to explain such things and he was too tired to try. Harry switched TV off and Albert stood, entirely forgetting the paperwork on his lap, which hit the ground and fanned out across the floor. He made no reaction other than to look at Harry with a blank expression. Harry gave him a sympathetic smile, kneeling to gather it up for him. 

“It might not be in order. I'm guessing I can't look at it.”

“Highly classified,” Albert said, joining him on the floor. 

“Right.” Harry was fighting a smile. He passed what he had to Albert and kissed his forehead when he took it. “Your ‘professional lapses’ are safe with me.”

Albert muttered that he was nothing _but_ professional and maybe Harry should take this as a test of his trust and morals but Harry was kissing him before he could finish. He pushed Albert along, into the bedroom, and kissed him again. Albert pushed him away. 

“Harry I'm not in a fit state to do anything other than sleep.”

Harry frowned, offended. 

“I know that. Do you really think me so single-minded?”

Albert took too long to form a response. He would blame the fatigue but there was no denying Harry was _tactile_ to say the least, which ordinarily Albert found to be extremely rewarding. 

“I'm not like that Albert. I want to spend time with you in all kinds of ways.”

He looked as if he was going to do something - touch him, kiss him - but stopped himself. Harry walked past him instead and Albert wondered if it had really been such an offensive assumption to make. He heard Harry brushing his teeth and relaxed slightly. He went to join him and stood beside him close enough that they were touching. Harry met his eyes in the mirror and gave him a sheepish smile. 

“It doesn't mean you can't touch me at all.”

“I know. I didn't want you to think…”

“This is why we have to communicate.”

Harry spat into the sink. 

“Yeah. I just like sleeping next to you.”

“Then that's exactly what we'll do,” Albert said, nudging Harry out of the way. He hadn't failed to notice the toothpaste was squeezed from the bottom of the tube. Harry was learning. 

Harry went on ahead to the bedroom when he was finished and was already settled in bed by the time Albert got there. Albert undressed and climbed in. Harry's arms didn't immediately envelop him so Albert pushed his back against his chest. An arm wrapped around him then, pulling him closer and he felt Harry sigh. Albert could also feel that Harry was wearing pyjama pants, presumably as a sign of reassurance he wouldn't _do_ anything. At least he wasn't wearing that God-awful full body travesty - Albert wouldn't share a bed with _that_.

“Harry,” he said, looking over his shoulder. Harry leaned over him to see his face and Albert kissed him. “‘Night.”

Harry returned to his previous position and kissed his shoulder, hair brushing across his ear. He shuddered. 

“Goodnight Albert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [perpetual little spoon Albert Rosenfield](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/166987891512/have-a-not-really-very-spooky-spoon-kiss)


	2. Real Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6 September 1990]

Perhaps Albert _was_ experiencing professional lapses. The next morning he had to rush out of the apartment because laying next to Harry cast such a pleasant haze over his mind he couldn't get up. It hadn't helped that he had been working so late, ready to sleep as soon as he got home, but stayed up even later to talk to Harry. He managed to make it to work slightly early and without any fluster that would raise questions. 

By the time he finally made it back home he was tightly wound from the traumas of the day, mood dark and irritable. He strode in through the door and into the kitchen before Harry could reach him. He didn't want to see anyone, he'd had enough of idiots and inane conversation. He instinctively opened the fridge for a beer to take the edge off only to slam it closed again in a huff. 

“You can drink if you need to Albert… You shouldn't stop because of me.”

Of course Harry would recognise the behaviour - he would have done the very same action enough himself. Harry's reassurances failed to work, it only created guilt to gnaw away at him. 

“There's nothing in the apartment anyway, why would I do that to you? Newsflash, Sheriff: recently recovered alcoholic and booze go together about as well as Georgie Bush and untapped oil fields,” Albert snapped and it was much too harsh but he didn't want to have this conversation now. Or any conversation.

He roughly switched the coffee to boil instead. Of course there _had_ been beer, good beer, but he had tipped it down the sink the first opportunity he had when Harry wasn't in the room. Thinking about it only irritated him more - that it _had_ been there and he'd _wasted_ it. He knew he'd do the same thing again if he had the opportunity to change it. Harry was standing silently behind him. Albert couldn't look at him. Everything was irritating.

“Do you gormlessly stand around like some kind of oversized mannequin when I'm not here?”

Harry frowned and looked as if he was going to retort but turned on his heel and left Albert to his mood and his coffee instead. 

Albert hadn't cooled down at all but decided to join Harry anyway, moping in the kitchen was only making him feel worse. He looked at the flowers Harry had given him. Perhaps having someone there to force him out of wallowing in the day's events would be a good thing. That didn't mean it was easier. He sat beside him wordlessly on the couch. It felt so stupid, being there like that in complete silence. Harry had turned the TV off again with Albert's arrival which was a relief and an annoyance all at once.

Suddenly Harry wrapped his arms around him, holding him firmly. It didn't relax Albert any, only making him tense further, but he didn't recoil from it either. When it became apparent he wasn't going to move or speak, Harry turned, still holding him, so he was seated sideways with Albert's back against his chest. It was always a good feeling, a strong, solid, supporting structure. After a minute of belligerent stasis that didn't help either of them, Albert maneuvered himself to half lay against him. 

Albert tilted his head, face against Harry's neck and held onto his forearm. He sighed, enveloped by the security Harry provided, so far removed from the toxicity of the day. Harry kissed the top of his head in triumph and Albert felt awful, a dull kind of regret that arrived with being an asshole to someone that didn't deserve it. 

“I'm not used to coming home to anyone,” he said as an apology but still not the apology he should give. “Most days I'm probably even worse company in the evening than I am during the day. This job would do it to anyone.”

That was an excuse. True enough but possibly negating any kind of remorse that had just occurred. _This is it. The reality of it. This is what you're in for_ \- was what he was trying to convey. 

“I think you're pretty good company in the evening,” Harry said and Albert could hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Harry that's not-”

Harry put a hand over his mouth momentarily to shut him up. 

“I know. But the point still stands… I'd want to have your company whatever mood you're in.”

“You can't say that. You can't know that.”

Harry had tensed now, Albert could feel it. 

“I do though,” Harry continued, determined. “That's what it's like when you love someone.”

Albert turned to face him. It wasn't ‘ _because I love you_ ’ but it was just the same. Albert hadn't heard him say it yet, he didn't think it really mattered. Until it did, now, as he heard it. 

“I can't give you what you need. You definitely don't need this,” his voice sounded rough, as if he had smoked too many cigarettes.

“Who are you to tell me what I need?” Harry was blunt, annoyance evident. “I’m a grown man, Albert. More than able to make my own decisions, despite what you may think.”

“Harry I don't-”

“I need _you_. Not in any particular way or mood. Just for you to be here or the knowledge that you’re out there. Or… are you… are you telling me this isn't working? It was working fine yesterday. I thought… I thought we'd solidified it.”

Albert kissed him, rough and haphazard. 

“Never- Harry I would _never_.” 

As he looked into Harry’s eyes it came over him in a warm rush: he _meant_ it. He _never_ wanted to leave this man. His atrocious fashion sense, his awful hick-town politeness, his clumsy, uneven way of talking, his smiles… all of it irritating in the extreme, but combined the loss appeared unfathomable. Albert found himself unable to voice any of this. The intensity of feeling was winding itself around his neck once more, leaving only the smallest opening for the most bare of words: 

“I love you, Harry.”

Harry blinked and then smiled one of his slow, hopeful smiles and, just like that, it was easy. Albert thought of his white tulips and peonies, bluebells and purple hyacinths. Ferns. Sincere apologies. 

“I’m sorry, Harry. We both know I wouldn't win any popularity contests for my careful conduct...” he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Right now I know two things: one, I love you and two, you didn't deserve to be snapped at like that.”

A moment passed where they silently looked at each other, expressions serious and affection in their eyes. 

“And I know you're capable. I wouldn't have hooked up with a _complete_ idiot.”

“That’s three things,” Harry said seriously. 

Albert grinned, sharp as a tack. Harry apparently couldn't keep up pretenses any longer and his big, dumb, wonderful grin spread across his face too. 

“See, I knew you had it in you.”

“Had _what_ in me exactly?” 

“To apologize. I knew you could do it. Thank you. For that. And the other.”

“What other? Are you referring to my telling you that I love you? I’ve seen enough of the Brady Bunch to know the appropriate answer to that is ‘I love you too’ and not ‘thank you’,”

“You watched the Brady Bunch? How many episodes did you see?” Of course Harry also had a certain proficiency at avoiding the important point and latching onto the trivial when it suited him. 

“Approximately ten minutes.” 

With the atmosphere returned to healthy levels of bickering, Albert reached a decision. 

“Come on, there's something I think we need to do.”

Harry obediently followed him to the bedroom. Albert began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Unless of course you feel like you need to ‘get to know someone better’ for this too…”

He'd seen Harry checking him out. Furtive glances when he thought Albert wasn't looking. He remembered how Harry had looked at him the first time he saw him naked - quite the reaction. They hadn't had much time together since this relationship began and Albert realised they really needed this. The time to explore it, explore each other. For Harry to relax more and be more comfortable and confident. To get closer. Albert wanted this. Wanted Harry. He wanted to make it work. 

“I've seen you looking. I thought you'd want a better view.”

“Uh-” Harry was blushing. 

“We don't have to do anything.”

But Harry was removing his own shirt, faster than Albert was, throwing it to the floor and pulling off his undershirt. Albert moved faster to catch up. He looked at Harry as he folded his pants and gave him a smug grin. 

“You act as if you've never seen a naked man before.”

“Never like this…” Harry couldn't seem to stop staring. Albert laughed. 

“You're not bad yourself.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Classically handsome... broad shoulders, narrow waist, chiseled jaw, and your hair…” Albert realised he was now staring, perhaps even _dreamily_ , he met Harry's eyes and smiled. “You're quite the catch.”

Harry returned his smile. 

“Not to mention your…other assets,” Albert added, looking pointedly down. Harry sputtered and laughed. 

“I like that I can- that it's-”

“That you can see how attracted I am to you? That it's undeniable?”

“Yeah, yeah, Albert-”

Albert kissed him, gentle and soft. Harry gasped, pulling him close, grinding against him. Albert moaned. Harry pushed at the small of his back, forcing Albert closer still, as their cocks rubbed against each other. 

“ _Harry_...”

Albert eased him back, hands on his waist. 

“It's alright, slow it down. You don't mind that right?”

“Yeah. I mean no. Yeah I like it. I like it slow. I like- I like that you're so um… gentle.”

“Lie down for me then,” Albert whispered in his ear. Harry shuddered. 

He got on the bed, laid on his back and looked expectantly at Albert. Albert stroked Harry’s thighs from his position kneeling at the end of the bed. Harry writhed against the duvet. 

“Harry, you need to tell me if there's ever anything you don't like.”

Harry didn't look at him, didn't say anything. Albert stalled in his movement. Had Harry not liked what they had been doing so far? There hadn't been any indication he hadn't enjoyed anything. Had Albert made him uncomfortable somehow?

“I… I like everything. Everything you do to me.”

 _Fuck_. Albert wasn't used to him being _shy_. So willing... He groaned. 

“Still. If there's anything, you tell me. You should also say if there's anything you _like_. Anything you want to do.”

“I don't really know until you do something. So you should do what you want.”

“Harry-”

“I'm pretty sure I'll like it,” Harry smiled. 

Albert kissed him. This man was too much. 

“Gentle huh?” Albert said, running his hands up Harry's sides. 

Harry nodded, looking slightly embarrassed over the confession. Albert didn't want him to ever feel ashamed. Of anything. He doubted anyone would think to treat Harry _gently_ , big lug that he was, but they sure expected it from him. Why shouldn't he be treated how he treated those around him? Dedicated care and attention. Albert kissed at his neck. 

Harry gasped and Albert began massaging his chest. Slow, firm, steady movements. Intermittently kissing areas as he progressed down Harry's body. A thorough inspection. 

“Feel good?”

“Albert…” 

Albert waited for a more useful response. Harry whined. 

“Don't stop. I like it. Albert don't stop.”

“Do you want to turn over for me?”

Harry did so immediately and Albert ran his hands over him. He started again with the massage, which became a more focused and probably less pleasurable experience as he worked out the tension that had accumulated in Harry's shoulders. When he had dispersed the worst of the knots he progressed lower, then lower still. Harry had started rolling his hips against the mattress and he pushed himself down, muffling his moans when Albert's hands ran over his ass. Albert squeezed, still gentle, and Harry moaned and thrusted, spreading his legs wider. 

“ _Harry…_ ”

Albert rolled him over onto his back and _damn_ , he really needed to prepare better with Harry. He’d got precome on the sheets and Albert thought he should probably have a towel ready next time. He found he couldn’t mind so much in the present moment with Harry so flustered and desperate and beautiful.

Harry sat up to kiss him and hold him close. He always wanted to be so close like this. Like he couldn't get enough. Harry ground against him and Albert moaned with him, hand clutching at his hair. 

“Albert I need-”

Albert leant forward, scrabbling in the drawer for the lube. He squeezed some into his palm and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. Harry shuddered at the slight chill. 

“AlbertIneedyou,” he gasped on a breath. 

Albert groaned and Harry fumbled with the lube, dropping it twice, before Albert took it from him. 

“How about you just try _receiving_?”

A small whine escaped from Harry’s throat. He closed his eyes and nodded rapidly. Albert put his other arm across Harry's back to cradle him as he continued to pump his cock. His gaze was fixed on Harry’s face, watching every twitch and moan, the slant of his eyebrows, the flush to his cheeks. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he keened under Albert's scrutiny. He didn't break eye contact. His grip tightened and he wet his lips. 

“Ah- Ah- _Albert_ -”

Albert didn't think his name had ever sounded so good. He was transfixed by Harry's expression of wonder and pure bliss as he came. It did _things_ to Albert but he desperately tried and managed to keep himself together. Harry needed his turn to explore too. He peppered Harry's face with soft kisses as he squeezed the last drops of orgasm from him. When he had given all he could, Harry heaved an enormous sigh like a satisfied cat and Albert bit back a laugh. He kissed Harry's forehead before disentangling from him to clean up. 

\-----

Harry was slightly more coherent when Albert returned. 

“Albert…”

He stretched out beside Harry on the bed and grinned. 

“Your turn.”

Harry gulped. He almost couldn't believe his luck - that Albert was so attentive and generous, that Harry, right here, could do whatever he wished. It was a little daunting.

“What… do you like?” Harry murmured, raking his eyes over Albert spread out for him. 

Albert looked like he might say something, probably about how that _wasn't the point_ , and Harry knew that but he wanted to make it _good_. He took Harry's hand instead, moving it to his pectorals. Harry gave them an experimental squeeze, running a thumb across a nipple and Albert sighed. Harry reasoned this wasn't too different to what he _did_ know. It didn't really matter did it? What Albert's body was like. Harry was certain he'd feel just the same if Albert were a woman (although he couldn't imagine it). Labels didn't matter. He loved _Albert_. Only Albert. 

Harry grew bolder, running his hands over Albert's chest and up to his shoulders - narrower than his own and a bit rounder, a fact usually well hidden under his padded suit jackets. What was happening seemed to finally and truly settle: _Albert Rosenfield_ was naked and spread out for _him_ , like the donut buffets at the station but infinitely rarer and much better. Their eyes met and Harry got the distinct feeling that Albert somehow sensed that he was being compared to donuts and was not entirely sure what to make of that fact. Harry kissed him to end the slightly awkward look and because Albert _should_ be kissed. 

Harry wondered about how, at first, he wouldn't have figured Albert to be so kissable, yet here they were. Harry looked at him and Albert's gaze held such love it sent fluttering waves through Harry's stomach. Wasn't it incredible that Albert seemed _lost for words_? That his mastery of language had stalled _because of Harry_? Harry kissed him again and continued, not wanting to stop. He could keep this up for hours, his own edge taken off, just kissing him, but he also really wanted to keep looking at him and learning. He wanted to learn everything. Everything about Albert. 

With a parting peck to both cheeks, he sat up next to Albert to continue his exploration. He took a similar path to the one Albert had taken, starting by moving down his chest. Harry paused for a moment to pet his lightly furred stomach, bending to kiss his belly button, making Albert gasp. He ran both hands down the v of his groin, stopping just short of his cock to look up at him, to make sure he still had permission. Albert gave a small _whine_ and rolled his hips up. 

“Harry…”

Albert seemed as close to begging as it probably was possible for him to be and Harry couldn't help a satisfied smile. He took a deliberate moment to just _look_ , and also to antagonize Albert a little just on principle, before pressing a slightly open-mouthed kiss to the shaft.

“Aah, Harry,” Albert gasped. 

Harry ran his tongue up his cock, slow and wet, remembering how Albert had done the same to him, back in Twin Peaks, and how much he had liked it. Albert moaned and Harry could feel it like a physical sensation. His own cock, while soft, still gave a sympathetic twitch. Harry continued the languid licks with the flat of his tongue until Albert suddenly scrabbled at him.

“Harry- Harry-”

Harry understood that he was being invited to _watch_ , so he did, stropping Albert's saliva-slick cock with one hand. He gave his rapt attention as Albert's face ran the gamut between overwhelming pleasure and intense pain, throwing his head back into the pillows. It seemed Albert couldn't control the hand that locked into Harry's hair. He keened, baring his teeth and came in hot spurts all over Harry’s hand and his own stomach. Harry groaned and kissed him, hand still working gently, until Albert made a small noise of displeasure at the overstimulation.

“Albert,” Harry said, deep and reverent. 

“Harry...” came the slightly breathless reply. 

Harry cleaned him up, providing gentle kisses as he did so. He laid beside him, nuzzling against his neck and Albert's hand went to the back of his head. 

“One thing I do know you like is my hair…”

“Sure.”

“ _Sure_? I think that's understating it.”

“Is it… that obvious?”

“Your hands are in my hair all the time. You mean you didn't _know_?”

Albert huffed. 

“It feels good, so what?”

“It _does_ ,” Harry said, placing Albert's other hand against his hair too. He wondered what Albert's unrestrained adoration of it would be like. 

“It is longer than the last time I saw you. It will become some kind of awful mullet if you're not careful.”

“Maybe I'm conducting an experiment,” Harry smiled, leaning up to wink at him. 

“And what would be the purpose of such a thing?”

“To see if you'd touch it more of course.”

“Or to _encourage_ me to touch it?”

“I don't think you need much encouragement…” Harry smirked.

“Harry, I've been wondering... Why _were_ you at the airport?” Albert asked to change the subject. 

“I had to go out of state for a case involving a Twin Peaks resident. I thought it was a good opportunity, seeing as I was in Seattle and all.” Guilt crept across him, he tugged at the hair behind his ear. “I would've seen you sooner Albert. I wanted to. So much. But I wasn't sure… and I don't much like cities. I can't even begin to think about navigating the traffic here…”

“You really don't like it do you?” Albert said, detecting his anxiety, smoothing his hands over Harry's sides. 

“You don't like Twin Peaks…”

“You make it bearable,” Albert said, kissing him. “I hope I do the same for you.”

“It's so much better with you.”

\-----

When they settled down to sleep, Harry faced the opposite way to the usual arrangement, back to Albert. Which was fine. Why wouldn't it be? But Albert couldn't settle facing his back. As much as he loved his hair, having it attack his face was inconvenient when trying to sleep. 

He rolled over but that didn't help much either. He tossed and turned and huffed until Harry looked over his shoulder. 

“Albert?”

“Just roll over.”

Harry grinned at him. 

“You can't sleep unless I hold you?”

“No. It's just more comfortable,” Albert muttered. 

Harry still hadn't turned to him completely, looking sheepish. Albert touched his side and he flinched slightly. 

“Uh- um…”

Albert's hand travelled lower to find that Harry was half-hard. He leaned back to switch the lamp on again. 

“ _Harry_ , didn't I say you should tell me anything?”

“You said to tell you what I do and don't like…”

“This also seems like important information for me to have, don't you think? And I find it flattering that I have such an effect.”

He kissed at Harry’s jaw, thumb stroking back and forth across his hip. 

“What do you want me to do?”

“Go down on me,” Harry said quickly, before the last syllable had left Albert’s mouth. “ _Please_.”

Albert groaned. 

“You’ve been thinking about that huh?”

“Ever since you left.”

“Hmm, it helps you through the lonely nights?” Albert intended the question to be rhetorical but Harry nodded. “Well then, if it's so beneficial, the least I can do is refresh your memory…”

Harry gasped and held onto him, nodding again. Albert huffed out a laugh and kissed Harry's nose.

“You'll have to let go of me, though.”

Harry pulled Albert in for another kiss and then moved to lie back against the pillows. Alberts eyes flicked between Harry's face and his cock with a hungry smirk that made Harry gulp. Not breaking eye contact Albert took hold of him, kissing the head and licking the precome off his still grinning lips.

“Albert…” Harry whined, sounding mildly desperate.

Albert decided that enough was enough and without any further preamble gave Harry exactly what he had asked for.

He took Harry's cock in his mouth and Harry tipped his head back and moaned, writhing and gripping the sheets. He gave himself completely, spreading his legs wider. He managed to look at Albert before squeezing his eyes shut and moaning again when he realised Albert was studying his face. He blinked rapidly and seemed determined not to break eye contact again. Albert smiled and Harry gasped. 

Apparently unable to keep his hands idle any longer, Harry reached for Albert who tensed, expecting guidance. But the hands settled gently on his face, not exerting any directional force, merely tracing the shape of himself within Alberts cheeks. The expression on Harry's face was nothing short of reverent as he sighed and his fingers rubbed the days worth of stubble on Albert's jaw. Albert couldn't help a moan of his own, rumbling around the cock in his mouth.

“Albert, Albert!”

Harry was close, visibly fighting to keep his eyes open, moaning helplessly and blurting precome onto Alberts tongue. Albert gave another loving suck, before pulling off slowly. Harry keened at the loss and Albert grinned. He turned to kiss both palms still holding him, never breaking eye contact. In his peripheral vision Albert saw Harry's cock twitch and his hips working helplessly. 

“Ah- Albert! Please, _please_.” 

He had intended to draw out Harry's orgasm, but _damn_ , Albert kept forgetting about Harry's equally relentless good manners and stamina. He certainly wasn't able to keep up with Harry in the minuscule refraction time department, but Albert wasn't going to complain either, as he eagerly sucked Harry's cock back into his mouth. 

Harry keened and climaxed as soon as Albert had taken him in. 

Perhaps the manners did eclipse the stamina, Albert thought somewhat abstractly as he rested his head against Harry's thigh and licked his lips. Either way, he did not mind one bit.

When Harry had managed to recover somewhat, Albert felt a clumsy hand pet his hair to get his attention. He looked at Harry who motioned with his head for Albert to get closer. As Albert moved back up, Harry wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down to lie against him, kissing his temple. Albert didn't mind that either. 

“... Thank you,” Harry breathed. 

Yep. Definitely the manners. Albert kissed him, defiling Harry's seemingly pure and innocent mouth with the taste of his own come. Harry hummed against him pleasantly. 

“Any other requests before I turn the light out again?”

Harry shook his head and kissed him briefly before Albert moved. Once the light was out and he was back down beside him, Harry pressed up against his back and draped his arm over him. Albert pushed back a little and Harry knew the cue now to tighten his grip. Albert was already drifting to sleep when Harry spoke. 

“I'd never let you go. Not without a fight.” It was quiet but the words still held a fierce determination. He tightened his hold further. Apparently his earlier worries were still playing on his mind. 

“You know I don't approve of violence,” Albert mumbled. 

“Then don't make me resort to it,” it was a joke but his tone wasn't right. His voice had softened, bordering on a plea that went unsaid: _don't leave me_. 

“I won't.”

Descending into sleep, Albert thought he heard a gentle murmur in his ear. 

“ _I love you too_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [pin-up stud harry s. truman](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/166493725022/spread)


End file.
